1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus, or more particularly, to an image input apparatus for converting an analog image into a digital image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an image input apparatus capable of fetching images from both a developed 35 mm film (that has widely prevailed) and a developed still photography film that is elongated and stowed in a film cartridge has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 7-150553. In the image input apparatus, a film adaptor for loading the 35 mm film and a film adaptor for loading the film stowed in a film cartridge are mounted in a frame or the like of the main unit of the image input apparatus.
However, for fetching images by driving an imaging unit, illumination unit, and optical member for a sub scan, the image input apparatus encounters a problem that the precision in positioning a film surface relative to the imaging unit can hardly be attained because an adaptor mount for holding the film adaptor for loading the 35 mm film or the film adaptor for loading the film stowed in a film cartridge is attached to the frame or the like of the main unit of the image input apparatus.